Mine
by Rami-chan167
Summary: A simple game of possession


**----Mine----**

_A One Shot_

Summer had once again fallen upon Sengoku. Of course the weather always hailed on as warm and sunny, so summer just meant more heat. And it was that something that the two traveler's did _not_ want.

Inuyasha had already removed both of his hoari's, now slung over his shoulder, and was panting in a dog like matter. The strength of the humidity was hitting him a bit harder than it was Kagome, but usually he wouldn't openly display his weakness. Kagome couldn't let the opportunity pass..

She giggled and pulled on one of his ears "You look so close to a puppy right now."

He just her a dry looking before lifting his nose in a "Keh!"

She giggled again wiping the sweat from her brow. "We've been in this area before, ya know?"

He crossed his arms "Well of course we have. We can't really get anywhere when you're always running back to your time, can we?"

"Now wait a minute. I _don't_ run back to my time! I have tests--"

He snorted "Tests, tests, tests--just another lame ass excuse"

She folded her arms and looked away from him "You know Inuyasha, if we're going to be traveling together you could at least not irritate me constantly."

"Feh"

They had been searching for the jewel since she returned this morning and needless to say they were getting on each other's nerves. Her constant happiness and optimism seemed to piss him off, while his pessimism and irritability ticked her off. To shorten it, they weren't having a very good morning.

Inuyasha's mouth opened fully into a dog-jawed yawn. It wasn't that he was tired, just bored. Traveling with humans had it's downs--a lot actually. But the thing that was in constant annoyance to him was just how slow this human girl seemed to be. The last time he commented she had said something along the lines of "_Not wanting to miss anything_."

Humph! Miss something? How could she miss anything if there was nothing happening to miss?!

"_Stupid humans. Stupid girl. If the jewel hadn't been broken by this moron of a creature_" he glanced over at her. She was amused in her own fixations, which right now happened to be watching a bunny hop along with it's children. "_Then I would have....would I have_?"

He stopped walking, instead watching her more closely as she went after the bunnies; her bag now disregarded in the road. She was so happy. Constantly happy and that was too much contradiction for his taste. But still there was something about her.....

He watched as she knelt down and extended her hand towards the rabbits. The mother rabbit sniffed the air lightly, little nose wiggling , before she approached the young girl. The babies followed and one by one came to start nuzzling into Kagome's open palm.

He uncrossed his arms, in a daze-like awe to the scene before him. "What the hell?"

Kagome turned to her companion, standing a few paces in back of her, who was looking quite dazed. She smiled to him while the small fluffy creatures continued their administrations on her hand.

"Inuyasha!" she called using her other hand to wave him over "Come here!"

He looked at her flatly and re-crossed his arms "I'll only chase them--"

"No just--ah! Just come here!"

He gave her a questioning look but sighed and started walking over. As he expected, the bunnies started scuttling away.

He sulkingly stood behind her "Told ya. I'm nothing but an--"

A soft hand slid into his pulling him down into a kneeling position "Don't be silly! They just don't trust you yet" She smiled and turned her attention back to the rabbits who were a reluctant distance away. "Come on sweeties...we don't want to hurt you"

"No. But maybe eat you" he mumbled resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"Inuyasha!" she shushed casting him a dark look. She put her hand out once again "It's okay hunny you can trust me...I won't hurt you" she smirked while glancing towards the hanyou at her side "Though Inuyasha's moral may be in question..."

The lightest of smiles flashed over his face as he poked her in the head. "If my morals are so questionable, then why do you trust me, huh?'

She stuck out her tongue as a quick response before turning back to the bunnies.

The mother bunny once again started her gradual approach.

"See" Kagome whispered "Hold your hand out, you have to feel them."

"Keh. They wouldn't go near me"

She grabbed his hand from under his head , against his protest, and exposed it to the soft balls of fluff that were heading their way over. He tried pulling his wrist back but she held it at it's stature, much to his dismay and slight embarrassment.

The mother re-approached and started nuzzling into Kagome's palm once again as she let out a soft giggle. The mini fluff balls gathered around her other hand as well. But not a single hair of fur came to Inuyasha's outstretched palm.

Inuyasha slightly, but expectedly, hurt started pulling his hand away again "See. They probably can smell the blood on my hands..."

"Don't be silly" she said quietly "You're not trusting them so how can they trust you?"

He cocked an eyebrow "Are you mental or something?"

She made a disgruntled sound "Inuyasha" she brought her hand over, placing the back to his palm. "If you can't trust I'll lend you some of mine" she explained with a wry smile.

He blushed trying to think of something to counter that but faltered.

This girl was insane.

They were just rabbits after all. What did this have to do with----

He jumped a little as a tickling sensation ran up his arm. Looking down he saw that the family had now gathered around the combination of Kagome's hand and his own. The sensation of their soft silky fur and wet rubbery nose was odd, but interesting.

Though it surprised him a bit; normal creatures didn't really abide or take comfort in his presence.

"Why are they...?"

She smiled and scratched under the chin of one of the babies "Trust?"

He shook his head in annoyance.

She giggled both to him and to the bunny nibbling on her finger "It's weird though isn't it? I mean usually animals don't approach unless there's food involved."

"That's not true" he added, awkwardly rubbing the silky ball of fluff against his and her hand "Animals and demons are usually very protective of themselves. Only if they're comfortable do they allow contact."

She turned to his profile eyes wide in fascination "Really?"

He blushed a little, his own words hitting him, realizing the close proximity they were to each other. "Uhh...yeah..."

The mother, seemingly bored of the affection stared off once again. The other's taking the hint soon followed until all that remained was their hands.

She slid her hand away from his with a slight blush "I'm a bit thirsty....I think there's a little stream over--"

"Yeah I know where it is" He stood and offered his hand to her "Come on we're wasting time--again!!"

"Excuse me!" she said sassily as she was pulled to her feet "But if I'm not mistaken wasn't it you who were just petting the bunnies with me?"

"Ah jeez! Don't say it like that" he scoffed tossing her yellow bag across his shoulder "You make me sound like a stupid wussy"

"Inuyasha was petting the bunnies!" she said in a sing song voice, as they continued their walk once again.

"Stop it"

"Inuyasha was petting the bunnies!!"

"Stop it"

"Inuyasha was petting the---"

Beyond the mock in Kagome's voice a peculiar sound was heard. His ears twitched to the left in alarm and in one swift motion he had his arm around her waist , landing them both safely a few feet away. Releasing Kagome he took a look at the area of land before them.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

They both stared at the scorched part of land they had been standing on . As usual when danger was ambiguous, Kagome shifted closer to his side.

"Not sure, smells like human but..."

"Quiet right!"

Inuyasha turned around quickly pulling Kagome behind him and raised his claws in protection. A human stood a distance from the hanyou wearing a blue top and white pants.

The young man scratched his head "So sorry about that my lady, I was only aiming for him"

Inuyasha snorted "You have some aim then.....That would have gotten both of us, idiot"

The young man waved a finger in a opposing manner "Uh-uh. I was planning on taking her just as the blast came." The young man sighed shaking his head in grief "However you have to be protective of her don't you?"

Inuyasha growled not knowing nor liking where this guy was getting to "What the fuck are you blabbering about? Take her?"

The human rubbed his temples "Man you're dull" He pointed to Kagome "I'm taking Kagome with me, so step aside foolish hanyou."

Kagome gasped and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "And why--why do you want me" she called out.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "The appending matter should not be discussed among others my dear. If you'll just come with--"

"Tell us and I may not kill you depending on your answer" barked Inuyasha.

Kagome was so close.....The situation was definitely making her uncomfortable. He could almost feel her heart pulsating through her chest; proximity was that great. Sure there were always weirdoes wishing to get a swing at her but this guy was really unnerving her. Usually they'd say give me the jewel...what would they want with her?

The human shook his head "So rude. The matters really are private but since you're so persistent......I plan for Kagome to bear my children"

"What!?"

"Why would I wanna do that!" she screamed over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I've heard a great deal about you Kagome."

_'Okay he's weird'_ she thought ducking behind Inuyasha.

"It's said that you're not only the reincarnation of a priestess who once took guard of the jewel of four souls, but you possess great powers as well. Now in meeting you I ,myself, can confirm the measures of your beauty"

_Who the fuck is this guy?_ Inuyasha thought silently

"I'm Shi. I will be you new husband"

"Now wait just a minute! I don't want to--"

"You don't have a choice in the matter my dear" Shi pulled a red sword from his sheath and pointed it toward Inuyasha "For when I choose something, I will stop at nothing to get it." Invisible bands appeared too quickly for resistance, as they wrapped around Inuyasha causing the hanyou to topple and drop to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed kneeling next to him.

He ignored the girl's scream instead struggling against the binds with effort "You bastard! What the hell--"

"It's devils hair my friend....only the pure can see it" he shook his head "So you don't stand a chance."

"Got it!" Kagome incised the hair as Inuyasha's limbs uncrunched "Are you okay?"

He stood ignoring her "You looking for a fight? You'll pay for that...."

Shi shook his head slightly waving his red sword so that once again Inuyasha was bound. His body dropped to the ground; jaw slamming against the hard earth.

"Inuyasha!"

His head turned to the side in time to watch as Shi took Kagome by the arms.

"So you are pure, are you not? You have the ability to see the devils hair, that's proof enough!"

Kagome pulled against him "Get away from me you freak!! Inuyasha!!"

The hanyou tried moving but felt like a million swords were striking him. Each individual hair that had him bound was incising him with each of his movements and slowly drawing blood.

Shi pulled Kagome into his arms and brought her chin up against her protests "Yes, your beauty is incomparable, isn't it though?" he chuckled at her further resistments.

She moved her head in a swoop motion and covered his finger with her mouth, biting down hard "Pervert!"

He voiced an "Ouch" but smiled making his grip around her waist tighter while shaking his finger. "My we are a feisty one, aren't we?" He pressed his body against hers "Perhaps a kiss will calm you, hmm? And not just any kiss my dear, rather one that could make you mine forever."

Her eyes drew wide as she struggled further "What--what do you mean?!"

He pressed his forehead against hers "You see darling I'm no ordinary human, but a potion maker. Ever since I heard of you , I had to have you" He chuckled in the memory, his hot breath passing into her mouth "I've worked on a special spell you see, and all I have to do is kiss you and you'll be mine forever."

Her eyes grew big as she tried kicking him, trying to increase the distance between their faces. "You sicko! I don't want to be your zombie hypnotized wife!"

He smiled putting a hand behind her neck to steady her "My love, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice..."

She tried turning her head but his hold was too strong. Though she tried she was inevitably powerless in his evil clutches.

Her mind froze in sad obligation as it passed over the ideas of what this sicko was going to do to her or, worse, what she was going to have to do to him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt his lips close enough to feel his breath pass through her lips.

In abandonment, she squeezed her eyes shut but instead of the crushing of lips she felt suddenly airborne.

Confusion over mounted her fear as her eyes opened. She was above Shi now, looking down into his surprised face. Raising her head she squealed in joy and reverence "Inuyasha!"

His face was drawn and he looked mega pissed. He didn't look at her, didn't blink in her direction. His everything was centered on Shi. Shifting his weight he made a smooth touch down a distance away from the potion maker.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again pulling on his sleeve "You face your hands--your all cut up!"

He shook her hand off him "It's fine."

"Inuyasha..."

"You bastard.....trying to take my bride?" Shi was moving at a steady pace approaching the pair.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome shielding her "She never fuckin' agreed to be your bride Shi. Go fuck off."

Shi shook his head "To think a half-breed like you could pull a fast one on me."

"Next time you pull that with Kagome I'll do more than just bring you to your knees" he growled "Got it? Kagome's mine!"

Kagome shifting back in surprise, her heart skipping to his words...._'Inuyasha?'_

"Well if that's what you want....so be it" Raising his weapon Shi charged forward "Ahhhhhh!!"

"Stand back Kagome!"

Taking several steps back she made out an "Okay" as she watched Inuyasha unsheathe Tetseiga saving himself from a beheading.

Metal clashed against metal as the two warriors pushed their weapons against one another, both aiming for the other's neck.

"This is pathetic Inuyasha" Shi teased, pushing the hanyou back without much effort "I thought you would be more of a challenge."

"You bastard!" Tetseiga briefly overpowered Shi's sword causing the spellmaster to lose his footing. Taking the advantage, Inuyasha swung his sword but only managed in skimming the human's arm.

Taking a step back, Shi put a hand to the cut inspecting the blood on his hand "Lucky hit" Without warning he flicked his wrist letting his red sword slice through Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed a few paces away.

Shi watched as Inuyasha knelt to the ground "Shame. I was aiming for your heart"

A buzz of energy shot through the hanyou's body, so suddenly, paralyzing him as he sank further to his knees in pain. "Bast--" Another wave of pain rolled through him as he fell forward into the hard ground.

"You jerk!!" Kagome's scream rang around him but he could barley register that or the bright light surrounding them then fading.

The next thing he was aware of was a warm presence at his side.

"Inuyasha?! Are you all right?"

He wanted to move, assure her that he was okay but his muscles weren't getting the message.

A velvety soft hand slipped into his squeezing it. "Come on Inuyasha! You can't leave me...you're all right aren't you?"

_Dammit. _

No matter how much he wanted to, how much he tried, he couldn't move. There was a need inside him telling him he had to reassure Kagome he was okay but how the hell could he do that if he looked like he was dead?!

A warm weight pressed on his chest suddenly, though he still couldn't find the strength to move.

"Stupid didn't you hear me?!" she screamed "I said get up!"

The tone in the words broke some invisible bound constricting his muscles as the feeling of frustration flared through him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up so quickly that Kagome's body dropped into his lap.

"It's a little hard to fuckin' move when your paralyzed bitch!" he screamed panting with irritation.

"Inuyasha!" Arms went around his neck but she pulled back just as quick "You're such an idiot!" she screamed while brushing some tears away "Don't scare me like that!"

He leaned toward her "There wasn't much I could do! I was just a little um---I don't know---paralyzed?!"

She wrinkled her eyebrows "Well why did you get struck with the sword then, huh?"

He grimaced "You think I had a fuckin' choice? Yes Kagome" he shouted "I really wanted to get stabbed with a sword, just to see you cry!"

As if remembering that the sword was still there, he pulled it out and flung it away ignoring the looks she was giving him.

_**"Inuyasha" **_

The hanyou's head shot up as he spotted a very bloody and pissed off Shi.

Kagome squeaked and grabbed onto his arm.

"Why do you turn my own bride against me? Make her shot me, nearly kill me?!"

Inuyasha smirked and started getting to his feet with Kagome's help "Huh, turn your bride against you? What did I tell you 'bout that fuckin' nonsense?!" he shouted in rage. "We end this know Shi"

Fingers pried his hand open as a cold hilt was pressed to his palm "Don't get yourself killed stupid"

He nodded but let his hand dwell on hers longer than needed before reclaiming his sword. Hearing Kagome safely scuttle off behind him he once again charged at his opponent.

For being a human Shi was good. Though it was a very high probability that he was using potions to get his stats higher. He really didn't look like a swordsman.

Shi's blade barely skimmed Inuyasha neck as he backed then thrust his own sword. Shi outmaneuvered him though Inuyasha soon found himself on the ground with both blades pressed too close to his neck.

Above him Shi smirked, eyes flashing maliciously as the same pain shot through Inuyasha's body once again. He felt his body straining under the magic, willing for him to just let go and die.

"You know " Shi said enjoying the strained and frustrated look the hanyou had on his face "I'll be glad when your gone" his face grew more evil "Oh and don't worry I'll fuck Kagome once more for you"

Inuyasha snapped. Shi's word's echoed in his mind and suddenly the pain was gone instead replaced with ambiguous anger.

He growled and pushed Shi up to the air with his legs and in one fluid motion sliced the bastard in two. Turning before the body hit the ground his eyes searched for his traveling companion.

"Inuyasha!"

A flash of green was coming his way, making his face break into an weak smile. Knowing it was her and in one piece he collapsed onto the ground allowing his body some rejuvenation.

At least she was safe.

**ll-ll-ll-ll**

His mind woke with the weird conception of having know clue where he was. Trying to sort it all out, the last thing he remembered was Kagome running to him. _'I must have gone unconscious'_ He moved his head slightly as his brain took in the material it was resting upon. Opening his eyes he found that he was on Kagome's sleeping thing.

He sniffed lightly, and huffed. It smelled like her.

Turning his head he saw the owner, her back towards him seemingly extracting something from her bag. He sniffed the air again. It was faint but it was certain that she had gotten some scratches, a little blood, in the last battle. Better that she had a few bruises than being subjected to that spell master....

"Inuyasha? You're awake?" She came over to him kneeling with a small white box in her lap.

"No stupid" he said quietly "That's why my eyes are open."

She pouted but otherwise discarded the snide comment "Can you sit up?"

"Of course I can..."

He tried but nothing would move....

_'....not_' he thought.

He stared at her as she looked at him in a stare of her own as if to say "Well?"

He turned his head to the side ignoring the blue eyes. She didn't say anything, instead turning to her box

"Ya know you push yourself to hard"

"Bah"

She reached for his arm and began wrapping it as the couple became engulfed in a semi-comfortable silence. Though, for a hanyou who wasn't used to other's presence, the semi-comfortable soon turned to uncomfortable. Not to mention the attention he was receiving and the contact that went along with it.

"You don't have to do that" he said lowly.

She just continued on "I know"

"Feh" He absently flexed his fingers on his other hand. Whatever that Shi bastard was using in his spells it seemed to keep a lasting effect in the muscles. His hands could even feel the remaining effects of the powerful enchantment.

"What you said back there..."

"Nani?" he questioned back, looking to her.

She tied up a bandage and moved over to his other side working on the other injuries "What you said about me being yours..."

His mind went off in alarms.

Crap.

This wasn't good.

"What of it?" he said almost coolly.

"What did you mean?" her face kind of flushed but otherwise stayed fixated on his shoulder.

"Nothing"

Her face fell a bit but she shook her head. "Oh. Alright."

A cool cloth was pressed and driven across his chest, as Kagome continued her seemingly pointless administrations upon the hanyou.

What was with this girl that brought out such strange emotions in him? Did he actually say out loud that she was his? Arg. He was down this road already and knew how the story would end. At least a part of him thought he did.

His mind shifted back to earlier when he had seen Shi's mouth inches from Kagome's. The anger he had felt at that point was enough to kill a whole village. There was something so vile, so wrong about Shi's---anyone's mouth being that close to Kagome's. But, if he truly didn't care, why did that image produce such emotion in him?

Somehow with Kagome things seemed different. At first he hadn't taken the time to notice feeling that she was only a reincarnate, a copy of his betrayal. But it was she who gave herself a name. When she was beside him the sun was always brighter, he smiled more, and his life seemingly had purpose again. If only he could destroy that stupid well. Then Kagome truly would be his.

"All done" Kagome said happily pushing her white box aside. "Umm Inuyasha?"

"What?'

"You mind scooting over, I need room"

His face reddened "Nani!?"

Her face flushed as well "Well I need room to--"

"Absolutely not!"

She fumed "Fine. That's just fine! I'll just sleep on the dirt, you jerk!"

He huffed "Don't bother I'm moving off this--"

"What do you think your doing?" she screamed putting a hand on his chest, thwarting his efforts of movement "Your not moving form here 'till the morning!"

"Why the hell not?"

She pushed on his chest hard as he let out a grunt of pain "That's why" she said angrily.

Bad enough he was paralyzed lying on a pink sleeping bag, but now she was holding him down single-handedly. Could his pride take anymore hits?

Sighing in defeat, he roughly scooted over allowing her room. _'Guess a few more hits wouldn't kill me._' he thought. Besides she looked so helpless sitting there while her companion took her sleeping bag.

She smiled in thanks and sat next to him putting his red hoari around him.

He gave her a dry look "Don't tuck me in bitch"

She just smiled all the more and pulled his white hoari around her. "Night Inuyasha" she yawned before curing into a ball of creamy white.

He shifted away.

A little to close for his personal liking. She was differently too much into his personal bubble. For him, growing up with no contact, it was a huge thing for anyone to be this close to him. Whether it be Kagome or a ten foot beast; either one he wouldn't want near him. Maybe the beast, at least he could kick the creature's ass and get him the hell away. He had no such heart in kicking Kagome away.

A weird chattering sound caught his attention, making his ears twitch trying to find the cause. Turning his head he saw that his companion was trembling a little too violently, especially for a night that hardly gave off any chills.

Sighing in exasperation of her stupidity he yelled "You wouldn't be so fuckin' cold if you wore some clothes once and awhile"

Her teeth chattered louder, only proving to unnerve him. Once again it looked like the stupid human needed protection.

"No wonder that guy wanted you, probably heard rumors you were easy"

She whipped around, turning in anger to face him "Excuse me?!"

He smirked "Can't you take a joke?"

"See with you, I have no clue when your joking" she shot back flatly.

He shrugged "Your problem not mine."

"You always know just what to say"

He smirked watching her eyes close again in irritation. "Just don't freeze to death 'cause your stupid" he called out before wrapping his other hoari around her "I really don't feel like waking up to a corpse."

Her eyes opened slowly to give him a serious look "But you need the fire rat fur, else you'll be col--"

"I'm fine"

"Sure?" she prodded.

He raised an eyebrow in mock before closing his eyes.

Why couldn't she just except something? Somehow she had this way of turning questions aimed to her, onto someone else. Always, it seemed, that she was concerned on the health and well being of everyone but herself. Why did it matter to her how _he_ felt? A person needs only worry about themselves.

A warmth pressed to his side as coarse fabrics brushed along his skin "We can share, we'll keep each other warm."

His eyes remained closed feeling a light blush spread across his face "Feh"

It was odd but, he was slowly forgetting why he had wanted her out of his personal area in the first place. She felt so warm next to him; it was comforting having her so near. Her scent, her touch, her steady heartbeat, everything about her seemed to put him at a state of rest. Never in his life had he experienced anything like this; exceptance and compassion.

Slowly his body relaxed in decision.

He wanted her to be with him, to be next to him like this. It made him feel that, in a weird way, she truly was his.

And maybe it would just be for tonight, but...

He lowered his head and brushed his mouth against her ear "You _are_ mine."

**O- - - - - - -o- - - - - - -O**


End file.
